Stargate SG1: Operation Lost
by Mojo0087
Summary: Everyone thought the Ancients were all gone, but if something threw a monkey wrench into it, to change that fact. Will they be able to find this last Ancient before it is too late? Find out. Bad summary.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Stargate SG1 and Stargate Atlantis.**

**

* * *

**

**Stargate SG-1: Operation Lost**

**Prologue**

Thousands upon thousands of years ago, there was a great civilization that existed way before Ancient Egyptian times. This civilization created artifacts of enormous power, to help travel from one planet to another, from one galaxy to another, and beyond. These gates opened new worlds to them, new possibilities, new allies, and new enemies.

They expected to run into other civilizations that were not as advance, but they misjudged one civilization that equaled them. This other civilization was one that no one wanted to encounter, for they feed on their prey, which was us...

These two civilizations clashed against each other, one trying to protect themselves, while the other was trying feed on them. So, one of the greatest wars ensued for years until the civilization who created the gates decided to make it look like they were gone forever, which wasn't to far. They left one of their greatest achievement hidden, where no one will find it except for their descendants. After that they went to a planet that they deemed a safe haven for their people where they could live in peace, and also buried the one thing that kept them connected to the universe.

Years passed, until only one person of civilization was left, because there were less and less genes of the civilization in the ones that were descended from the civilization. Those who were left thought that there was no true being left of the ancient civilization, so they moved on, knowing that there was nothing no one can do, and just lived their life's.

Yet they were enslaved after a great starship appeared and beings came out to become gods. These 'gods' thought they were all powerful throughout the years to come until finally a major revolt was raised against them, which finally made them realize that they were not all powerful and fled through the gate. The revolt soon ended with burial of the gate.

Hundreds of years later the gate was still buried, until one archaeologist discovered the gate during a dig, and study it, until the military came, and took it. Ever since then the gate had been in operation connecting again to the outside. Connecting us to an impending danger. Connecting us to the universe. They will never quit until the day we can't protect ourselves or til the end of time. They never stop looking forobjects that will help protect our race, and I am afraid that they will find me and use me as an object or a weapon. They will need to learn when the time comes that I am a human being, not some weapon that they can use whenever. So, I fear that time is coming and wish it would never happen, but it will happen.

Goodbye old friend.

* * *

**Mojo: So what did you think about it? Yes, I know it is kind of vague and not to in depth. Oh well, I will work on it more. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Stargate SG-1 and Stargate Atlantis.

Stargate SG-1: Operation Lost

Chapter 1

_September 5, 2006_

_Flashes of light._

_Red light._

_That's all I can see._

_I can hear pounding..._

_Loud pounding..._

_Like someone trying to through..._

_But can't, so they died..._

_Trying to get through._

_I feel everything..._

_Death..._

_Life..._

_Pain..._

_Emptiness..._

_And many more._

_Something is calling me..._

_I can feel it._

_It's like your mind being pulled in certain direction._

_But where?_

_Why now?_

_Why me?_

_The answers..._

_Are hidden..._

_Hidden from me._

_Why can't they tell me?_

_Are they trying to protect me or something?_

_The one question that's my mind now is..._

_Who am I?_

August 28, 2006

"Hello!" Dr. Jackson said surprised. "What do we have here?"

Grabbing hold a cloth, surprised that it felt like silk, he removed it from the pedestal. What he found underneath was something that made him speechless. He thought back on how he had came here in the first place.

_FLASHBACK_

_SG-1 had gated to a planet where they might find something to help defeat the Wraith. They were following a path that lead from the Stargate to a cliff over looking something that none wouldn't have every believed, an outpost of the Ancients, of Atlantis. Towers and spires reached up towards the sky, like it was trying to touch something, but weren't able too._

_They found a bridge that connected the outpost to the cliff, so they went across, and into the outpost._

"_This is an outpost?" Asked _

"_It's looks more like a city." Answered Lt. Colonel Carter. "But why would the Ancients build another city?"_

_There was no answer to that._

_They continued walking and looking through the city of towers and spires. They came into a huge open room that had stairs at one end, going up, and on the other side was... another Stargate. One that they haven't seen before. This Stargate was bigger than the one they walked through just an hour ago._

_Dr. Jackson went to the bottom of the stairs and step on the first step which was a bad idea at the time because the step fell away and he went with it. The others try to go after him, but the step returned to it's original place. They tried everything to open it up, but it looked like a one-time use._

_A passage way lit up before him trying to lead him some where, but where. So he followed the passage and ended where he was at._

_END FLASHBACK_

There in the pedestal laid an orb of some kind, it was a lite jade color and it looked like it was made of glass. Dr. Jackson study the orb a little more than then looked around the room he was in. The room was different than the other rooms, for the walls were painted over. There was meadows, trees, flowers of all kind, and on the back wall directly behind the pedestal was something strange. There right in the center was what looked like a green glow with something in the center, but it was hard to tell.

"Having any fun?" Asked someone behind him.

Dr. Jackson jumped and looked at (?) with a glare.

"I have found something, come and look." Walking over to the pedestal and waving them over. "I have no clue what it is except for the wall there." Pointing at the wall.

"Could it be like a power source or something like that?" Asked (?).

"No, I don't think it is." T'Qeal answered. "It looks to me to be something that gives life."

"Whatever it is, we have to take it back for study." Lt. Colonel Carter stated and started to reach down for it.

Very careful she pulled the orb out and handed it to Daniel. Daniel was quite surprise that it was so lite, like it was made of glass. They wrapped it up and made sure it was secured before moving out of the ancient city and into the Stargate on their way home.

Authors note: Well, here's the first chapter. Sorry it took so long, I went on vacation a day after I started writing this and been busy to put this up. I'll try to get chapter 2 up as soon as possible.


End file.
